


Murder

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [6]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Era, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Somehow, the world doesn't open up beneath their feet. Perhaps it should.





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about as long as Loveless has been written by me,,, how long ago I've written for this anime/manga. I can always still fall in love with these two so that's kinda reassuring for me. Any thoughts/comments appreciated - it's been a while! I wonder if any Gil/Oz fans are lurking out there!

 

006\. Murder

*

Somehow, the world doesn't open up beneath their feet; it will not swallow them down into a hellish _abyssal_ -darkness. Perhaps it should.

Blood glistens on Oz's terrifyingly large scythe, dripping slowly onto the wooden floorboards.

" _It's alright now_ ," Gil whispers, pressing his hands against Oz's cheeks still peachy-pink and round with baby fat. Streaks of red begin to dry against Gil's thin, satin-white gloves. " _I promise, Oz_."

Oz doesn't speak a word to him, or blink, his lack of an expression indicating maybe a trance.

(Nobody finds the rotting, grey corpse of Oscar Vessalius, not in the deep, haunting woods alongside the borders of the countryside.)

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
